1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water beds for infants and more particularly to a water bed for an infant for simulating the environmental pulsating movements and sounds an infant supported on the bed experienced prior to birth, said water bed having an infant heart beat and breathing monitoring sensor means included therewith, said sensors for actuating an external alarm if a supported infant's heart beat or breathing were to change in a manner indicating the infant were in danger.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Vibrating water beds have been used for physio-therapeutic applications extensively. A number of methods have been employed to create vibrations in the water bed and to transfer these vibrations to a human anatomy supported on the water bed. One method employing a water-filled support cushion with vibratory impulses supplied thereto by a pulsating pump is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,568 issued to H. Whitsell Apr. 16, 1963. In the Whitsell patent an external pump having inlet and outlet valves integral therewith is used to pump pulses of water into a water bed through an inlet conduit and thence out of the water bed through an outlet conduit. It should be noted that the valves are external to the water bed and hence the sounds produced by the valves opening and closing are not transmitted adequately to the water bed and hence to the human supported on the water bed. The sounds of the opening and closing valves and the pump means together with the sounds produced by the water moving in the fluid filled mattress of the present invention and the gentle motion of the mattress infant supporting surface are important in creating a feeling of kinship and security in the supported infant such as it experienced while inside the womb. The present invention provides these stimuli which are missing in the prior art. The invention also provides in combination with these stimuli a means for heating the fluid in the comfort cushion for infants so that the mother's body temperature can be simulated within the cushion and an infant heart beat and breathing sensor means for actuating an alarm means if these life functions alter in a manner indicating the supported infant is in peril.